


Untitled Prompt Fill #10

by asuninside



Series: Tumblr Prompts [10]
Category: Glee
Genre: Desert Island Fic, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 18:10:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asuninside/pseuds/asuninside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>klainebowbright prompted: klaine gets marooned on a desert island</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Prompt Fill #10

"Blaine. Blaine, where is our canoe?" 

"I- I don't know- it was right here an hour ago!"

"I know where it was an hour ago, I want to know where it is  _now_!"

Blaine turns his head frantically left, then right, then left again, scanning the dock. "I tied it up, I'm sure I did," he says to himself.

Kurt begins to pace back and forth. 

"Oh my god, oh my god we're going to die. I am going to get sunburn and I am going to  _die_ and why did we think this was a good idea? You have about as much outdoor survival skill as a throw pillow!"

"Hey!" Blaine exclaims, pouting. "I got us here, didn't I?"

Kurt puts his hands on his hips. "But now we can't  _leave!"_

Blaine takes a deep breath and scans the the landscape again, more slowly. He notices a bunch of wildflowers. "Hey, Kurt? Look at those flowers."

"Now is not the  _time_ , Blaine!"

"No, I mean, those flowers weren't there when we got here! This isn't where we tied up the canoe!" 

Kurt's face melts into an expression of relief. "Oh, thank god." He walks the few feet over to Blaine and slumps against him in a half hug. 

Blaine puts his hands on Kurt's arms and squeezes reassuringly. "See? It's okay. And now that we're not going to die we can have sex on the beach!"

Kurt giggles with his mouth against Blaine's neck. "If you insist, Mr. Anderson." 


End file.
